


Secure. Contain. Protect.

by doctorflugs



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Alternate title: Flug gets a case of Harley Quinn syndrome, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorflugs/pseuds/doctorflugs
Summary: Doctor Flug Slys is a researcher at the SCP foundation. The number one rule that they have grilled into him since his first day of training, subjects are not people. His newest Keter classed project is about to show him how true, and how false, that rule is.





	Secure. Contain. Protect.

 

 

> _**Item #:** SCP-3278 _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Object Class:** Keter _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-3278 is to be contained in a class-5 cell with a double airlock to prevent breach. Subject is not to be fed or given any liquids, as it does not appear to need sustenance to survive. There are to be at least two (2) guards on duty at all times on it’s cell, and one (1)  guard on monitoring duty. Video feed is to be running constantly within the subject’s cell to ensure it’s presence within.  
>    
>  Under no circumstance is anyone allowed to enter without 3 guards or Dr. _ ████ _On-site to subdue the subject as of Incident 3278-01a to prevent casualties._

 

* * *

 

Dr. Flug Slys sighs heavily and leans back in his chair, lifting his goggles to rub at his eyes. It was 1-fucking-AM in the morning, and he was having _immense_ trouble with his current report.  
  
The newest SCP object was discovered and brought in, and he was assigned to it, seeing as how he had experience with humanoid and sentient classed objects. This one was nothing like his other projects though, he had never worked with a humanoid keter class before. Containment proved difficult, and he didn’t even know if the thing was staying put by choice rather than his procedures working.  
  
He shudders as he remembers how that… _Thing_ had positively torn into his D-class workers, it’s claws and teeth ripped through flesh like it was butter, and it fucking ate them. He had it bound in a straightjacket after that, double reinforced with leather and steel. He hadn’t had a chance to interview it yet, he wanted to make sure it was completely safe before he took the chance.

 

The subject had the ability to talk and understand instructions, proving it’s sapience, but further testing would be needed to see how intelligent it was and if it could reason. Looking over his own notes and footage from the video feed, he started writing once more. The sooner he finished his first report, the sooner research into a more sophisticated containment procedure could begin.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

> _**Description:** SCP-3278 is a humanoid with a masculine appearance measuring 1.8 meters (5’9 feet). The subject appears to have black pigmented skin with a lack of normal human facial features besides eyes and a mouth. SCP-3278 appears to be able to shape-shift clothing and it displays extreme aggression and violence when attempts to remove the created items are made. (Note: SCP-3278 has destroyed all articles of standard SCP uniforms issued to it. Any requests for items are to be submitted to Dr. _ ████ _for approval.)  
>    
>  SCP-3278 is capable of speech and appears to be capable of understanding and following basic instruction. It has refused to relay any information about it’s existence, and has not responded to any questions about the nature of it’s anomalous abilities. SCP-3278 has displayed the ability to change any part of it’s appearance and grow claws at will. Samples of blood, saliva, and manifested clothing are to be secured for further testing at a later date. _
> 
>  
> 
> _File is to be updated as research into SCP-3278 continues._

 

* * *

 

Flug finishes his report with methodical attention to detail, frequently consulting his notes to double check that his information is accurate. Most case files started out barebones, and he would need to conduct an interview with the SCP to gather more details. He reminded himself, with a shiver of discomfort, that most subjects breached their containment a few times before something more permanent would be able to be designed. He absolutely did _not_ want to be around when that thing would escape.  
  
D-class workers though, they were disposable and none of the scientists cared much about their safety beyond a loss of resources. Much like wasting a paper towel, the death of a D-class worker was nothing to be worried over unless it was a significant amount. He could arm them and send them after the SCP if it were to get out. No danger on his part.

 Dr. Flug adjusts his goggles and sags back into his chair as he submits the report, deeming it good enough for a first draft. It’s almost time to get some much needed rest, he needed to be alert and focused for his newest pet project. Dealing with a keter-class SCP was going to be interesting, to say the least. He decides to visit the other cases assigned to him for small updates and adjustments before falling onto the cot he keeps in his office for these exact late nights. It’s easier than driving home and all the way back, it takes him about an hour each trip.

 He cracks his knuckles and yawns before opening up the case files on his computer, reviewing them in order. SCP-2505 was one of his favorites, the subject here was currently classified as euclid, though with each test he was considering deeming the SCP as ‘safe’, since it seemed to be unable to hurt even a fly. He had already approved the SCP’s various requests, he had been _entirely_ too soft on the thing, but he couldn’t help it. 2505 was cute, and the things it wanted were harmless enough. A few toys, things to color with, heavily supervised time in the breakroom to cook. The SCP made excellent pancakes, he had to admit.

 SCP-3364, however, was an entirely different case. The subject proved difficult to contain, it had anomalous powers such as invisibility, brute strength, and the ability to climb up walls and on the ceiling. He had decided to keep it in a cell with a solid metal door and reinforced grates on the air ducts to prevent escape, seeing as it wasn’t strong enough to bash open steel.

 It was certainly strong enough to beat a researcher to near-death during one of it’s petulant tantrums, though. The SCP was childlike in it’s emotional capacity and thought processes, violent and angry when denied something that it wanted. A shock collar put on it during interviews and check-ups seemed to be enough to discourage it from lashing out, though, it wasn’t resistant to pain or electricity.

 Flug didn’t really feel _right_ about torturing what appeared to be a mentally disturbed teenage girl to keep her submissive, but well. He saw what she was capable of, he read the reports. It was for her own good, honestly. **_It’s_ ** own good. That was the first rule of the foundation, SCPS are to be contained and studied. They aren’t human. He couldn’t afford to be catching feelings for his cases, that would only get him terminated.

 Shaking his head to rid himself of these negative thoughts, Flug closes his files. He didn’t really feel up to thinking about them anymore, it would only cause more ethical and moral debates that he couldn’t afford to be having with himself. Security and protecting the world from these things was the most important duty he had. Repeating that to himself again, he shuts his computer down and flops onto his cot, willing sleep to rid himself of all thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I love Villainous and SCPs so I decided, why not write a crossover? More chapters will come as I have energy to write them. Comments fuel me. Feel free to pitch ideas, I'm making this up as I go


End file.
